


My Valentine

by Houseofmalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Narcissa Black Malfoy-centric, So It Counts As Sorta Fluffy, Unhappy Ending, Valentine's Day, Well They're Happy At First Okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houseofmalfoy/pseuds/Houseofmalfoy
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy had always loved Valentine's day. Until she had no reason left to do so.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: My Bloody Valentine 2021





	My Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Bloody Valentine event on tumblr, which I was very excited for!

The first Valentine’s day they’d spent together had been a trip to Hogsmeade in their fifth year. 

Despite his attempts, Lucius hadn’t been able to persuade the professors to let them leave the grounds further than Hogsmeade, but he’d made many promises to make that up to her in years to come. Narcissa had no doubt he’d keep those. 

She was fifteen, and so head over heels in love that she questioned how anyone in love had ever accomplished anything. Her head was spinning, overwhelmed by the sheer affection for the wizard on her arm, and she was as happy as she imagined a girl could be. 

Lucius took her to Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop and pretended not to be annoyed at the amount of hearts, pink, and glitter that decorated it. He complimented her on the dress she had chosen with great care. The pair of earrings he presented her with over tea matched her eyes perfectly. 

He held her hand as they wandered through the village, then held her waist when he kissed her on the bridge leading back to Hogwarts, and the butterflies in Narcissa’s stomach didn’t die down until she’d fallen asleep that night. 

She knew for certain that no witch had ever been loved in the way Lucius loved her.

Narcissa couldn’t wait for Valentine’s day next year.

oOo

Their fifth Valentine’s day was the first after they’d gotten married, and what Narcissa had been so sure of that first year had only been confirmed in the years she and Lucius had spent together since. 

She woke up to a grand bouquet of roses and a tray with french toast and orange juice at the foot side of their bed. Lucius was by her side, clearly having taken the time to do his hair before she would wake. His vanity matched her own, and she loved him for it. 

Narcissa felt as loved as she had that first Valentine’s day, and as loved as she had every day since she’d married Lucius. He kissed her, as tenderly as a husband should, and told her she looked as beautiful as ever. Even though she’d just woken up and knew she’d seen better moments, she had no doubt that he was giving his honest opinion. 

“I have made reservations in that place you loved when we visited Zakynthos,” Lucius told her, gently caressing her cheek with his thumb before he kissed her again. “We’ll leave this evening, and we have a suite at the hotel we stayed last time.”

Narcissa sat up against the pillowed headboard and smiled up at her husband, so in love she had no words to truly describe how he made her feel. Lucius never failed to treat her as though she was worthy of every single bit of luxury she had been born into and then so much more; never failed to remind her what a remarkable, beautiful witch worthy of adoration she was. 

She kissed him, then, after telling him that his plans — like Lucius himself — were perfect as always. As he returned her kiss, his expression filled with devotion and desire, he pushed her back into the bed with a carefulness that barely concealed how badly he wanted her. 

Narcissa had little doubt that he would ever stop treating her the way he always had.

oOo

When they celebrated their tenth Valentine’s day as a couple, Narcissa thought of the people who’d warned her that the passion and excitement of young love wouldn’t survive marriage and parenthood. She wondered if they had ever known love at all. 

She and Lucius had a son, a beautiful boy who would turn three in a few months, and despite the less-than-ideal end of the Wizarding War they were  _ happy _ . 

Certainly, they had had their fair share of troubles over the years. Arguments and tears and doubts, many of them caused by the war they had lost and the choices that had forced them to make. Still, Narcissa had long stopped believing that there was a force in this world powerful enough to take the love and excitement from her relationship. 

Draco woke her up with a bouquet of roses, clad in his best dress robes with a bowtie he’d obviously fixed himself. Lucius stood in the doorway behind him, and nothing could warm Narcissa’s heart like the proud smile of a father on her husband’s face. 

They had breakfast with the three of them, the most perfect family Narcissa could have imagined for herself, and when she opened the beautifully wrapped parcel Draco gave her it was a necklace engraved with his constellation.

Draco kissed her cheek until he was laughing uncontrollably, and when he was out of breath from laughter Lucius lifted him from the bed with a grin. “Why don’t we let your mother get dressed in peace?” 

Narcissa smiled gratefully at her husband, who lingered behind after Draco had dashed to his own bedroom down the hall. Lucius leaned in, kissing her temple before he brushed his lips teasingly over hers and placed another gift in her lap. “He’ll leave for Fenella’s before noon, where he’ll stay until tomorrow.”

He kissed her then, lifting Narcissa’s chin up with his fingers. Her hands instinctively reached to pull him on top of her, cursing the duvet between them. The desire for her husband was ignited as though she’d been enchanted, and she wished it was noon already. 

When she opened the gift after Lucius had eventually left the room, it contained a gorgeous lingerie set. Narcissa could only laugh at the people who’d ever tried telling her that passion would lessen in time. 

Valentine’s day, for her and Lucius, had never truly changed. She was certain it never would.

oOo

Their twentieth Valentine’s day they didn’t spend together. 

Draco was at Hogwarts, risking his life for a cause he never should have been made to sign up for; Lucius was in Azkaban, paying for his failure of last year, and Narcissa was in Malfoy Manor, devastatingly alone. 

The manor had never been so full of people and yet it had never felt more empty than it had for the past few months. Today, it was worse than ever. 

Narcissa sat in the master bedrooms all day. She ignored her sister’s attempt at making her join the death eater’s meeting going on in her drawing-room, was unresponsive when Rodolphus Lestrange tried to talk to her, and had all but thrown the door in Fenella’s face when she’d made an attempt herself. 

Since Lucius’ incarceration, she hadn’t cried much. Narcissa missed him, terribly so, but since weeping for her husband was not going to get him back nor keep her son from harm, she had refused to spend much time doing it. 

Today she sobbed. 

She left the food her elf had brought her untouched on the tray, but at the end of the day the bottle of wine she had requested stood empty on the side of her bed. 

All she did was cry. 

Narcissa wept with pathetically loud sobs that made her grateful for the silencing charms always present around these quarters, unable to stop crying until her throat and her head hurt almost as much as missing Lucius had done all these months. 

There were no flowers, nor gifts, nor kisses, nor  _ Lucius _ . It was just Narcissa alone in an empty bedroom with an empty bottle of wine and a terrified heart. 

It felt like it wasn’t Valentine’s day at all.

oOo

On their twenty-fifth Valentine’s day, it was once again Draco who presented her with a bouquet of flowers and a small parcel. Narcissa didn’t wish to cry when he did so, but the gesture was so sweet and so reminiscent of better times that she could not stop herself. 

Lucius had died in Azkaban a mere few months ago, and if Narcissa had thought that grief became easier with time she had not been prepared for this holiday. 

She’d gotten used to celebrating Valentine’s day with her husband in prison. She’d made herself be satisfied with Lucius’ heartfelt letters of regret and love and reassurance, had made herself feel loved when she received a bouquet of roses delivered to Malfoy Manor. It meant that even from Azkaban, Lucius was still caring for her. 

Nothing could have prepared her for a Valentine’s day where Lucius was not even alive anymore. 

Draco embraced her tightly, tears in his own eyes that she knew were more for  _ her  _ grief than his own, and she sank into his arms. He held her, whispering that it was going to be okay, and she felt guilty for putting this weight on him. By the time she had calmed down enough to reach for the tea he’d brought her, it had turned cold.

The parcel contained a small golden locket, a family photograph inside, and new tears sprung in Narcissa’s eyes when she saw it. She allowed Draco to put it on for her, for her hands were trembling too much to perform the task herself. “It’s beautiful, my darling.”

He kissed her cheek, a worried smile on his lips that became happier when she asked for his plans today. 

“I’ll be taking Astoria to that restaurant in Greece you used to love,” Draco told her, and she wished the joy of young love in his eyes didn’t hurt her so deeply. 

Astoria was a lovely girl, she truly was. A lady of pure blood, a gentle and kind witch, someone both worthy of carrying the Malfoy name and its heirs and capable of mending Draco’s broken soul after the war. She was everything Narcissa could have wished for in a future daughter-in-law. 

She only wished she could be glad for her son without feeling envy towards Astoria. Narcissa wished she was able to watch the young pair enjoy their blossoming romance without longing for the days it was  _ her  _ at that age, young and in love on the hand of the Malfoy son.

She couldn’t. 

When Draco left her with another tight embrace and words of love, she watched him go with a supportive smile and a good luck wish. The moment he disappeared into the flames of her fireplace Narcissa felt her legs give out beneath her. 

She sank to the floor, the bouquet of roses Draco had brought clutched against her chest so tightly the thorns made her fingers bleed and her fingers crumpled the flowers. Narcissa sobbed as memories of rose bouquets, breakfasts in bed, walks through the snow, and countless of kisses, flashed through her grieving mind. 

Her wails echoed across the empty drawing-room, broken rose petals were strewn across her robes and the floor, and with no Lucius there to dry the tears that couldn’t stop flowing from her eyes, Narcissa didn’t think she had ever felt so alone. 

She wished it hadn’t been Valentine’s day at all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please think about leaving a kudos or comment! Thank you to the hosts of the Bloody Valentine event for inspiring this!


End file.
